Back To Kill
by shuxyuki
Summary: [COMPLETED] All this time, Eiri thought he killed Kitazawa. What happens when Eiri finds out the truth…
1. He Didn't

**Author**: shuXyuki  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation... But I wish I did! Title by: Sakura Minamino  
**Summary**: All this time, Eiri thought he killed Kitazawa. What happens when Eiri finds out the truth…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - He didn't.**

_Bang._ Eiri pulled the trigger and Kitazawa was dead.

_Oh no… I didn't… Did I? I just killed Yuki Kitazawa… _Eiri was in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just done to the one he loved.

Touma ran into the room as soon as he heard the gun go off. "Eiri! Eiri, are you ok?" Touma saw Eiri on his knees on the floor with a gun in his hand. He ran over to him and held him. "Eiri… Its ok. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't…"

Eiri dropped the gun and held on to Touma. He was scared. He had just murdered someone, someone that he loved very dearly. Eiri cared about Kitazawa, he loved him.

* * *

Eiri lifted his head off of his desk. _That dream again…_ Eiri had had the same dream for a week. Well, actually… It wasn't a dream. Eiri was remembering his past. The night that he killed Kitazawa, the one he loved.

The phone rang. Eiri checked his Caller ID. It said 'Kitazawa'.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eiri. Remember me? Its Yuki."

"No. Yuki's dead. Who is this really?"

"Yuki. And I'm not dead. I'm alive and well."

Eiri recognized the voice. It really **was** Kitazawa, no doubt about it. But Kitazawa was dead, so it couldn't be him.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? Why would I lie to you? I'm not one to lie. And if its not me, then who is it?"

"I don't know. But I **do** know that it's not Yuki."

"I'll prove it to you. Come meet me in the park near your apartment tonight. At 8:00, I'll prove it's really me."

"Ok."

"See you then…"

Eiri hung up the phone. "That was weird." He said to himself.

It was almost 8:00. Eiri grabbed a jacket and departed. It was cold outside his apartment. _Why did he want to meet me tonight? It's too cold outside. _Eiri thought to himself.

Eiri arrived at the park and sure enough Kitazawa was there. Back from the dead; in the flesh. Eiri couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hello Eiri." Kitazawa said quietly.

"K-Kitazawa… Its… Its really you…" Eiri was shocked.

It really **was** Yuki Kitazawa.

* * *

This is my second fic! Yay! This took me about a half-hour to an hour... O.o 

shuXyuki


	2. Fake Memories

Author: shuXyuki  
Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own it.  
Summary: All this time, Eiri thought he killed Kitazawa. What happens when Eiri finds out the truth...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Fake Memories**

"Yes Eiri. Its me." Kitazawa walked toward Eiri.

Eiri could see him clearer now. It was definitely him.

"I can't believe its you. Didn't I kill you seven years ago?"

"Correction. You **thought** you killed me."

"What does that mean? I visited your gravestone. How can you be alive?"

"I've always been alive. I never died."

"What? But I saw..."

"No, you didn't see anything. It was just an illusion."

"I don't get it..."

"You see, while I was tutoring you, I was also learning hypnosis. I tricked you into thinking I was dead."

"But why?"

"Because you're a stupid little brat. I hate you. I wanted to see you suffer. That's why!"

Eiri thought that he was dreaming, but he wasn't. That was actually Kitazawa. And yes, His memories were all fake.

"If it was all an illusion, then what really happened?"

"I snuck into your room while you were sleeping. Then I played with your memories. And the next day, I escaped to Japan."

Eiri was confused. He didn't get any of this. He thought that Yuki loved him, too.

Eiri left the park and went home. _I can't believe it... How could I have loved that?_ He skipped dinner and went straight to bed. He was too shocked to do anything else.

The next morning Eiri was dead tired. It was like he was sleep walking; he was really out of it. He staggered out of bed and into the shower. The shower was cold, but it didn't bother him. Eiri was too dazed to notice. His memories of last night were haunting him, even more than his fake ones. After his shower he slowly walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. Maybe the coffee would wake him up, because the shower didn't.

All he could think about was Kitazawa. How could Kitazawa have hated him? Eiri thought that they were lovers. Eiri didn't seem to care about anything anymore. Including the burning hot coffee that he was pouring on his hand. All he cared about was Kitazawa.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter two! 

shuXyuki


	3. The Real Thing

**Author:** Kei. Oops! I mean shuxyuki!  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own Gravitation. Yes, I still wish I did. This is edited by my sister.  
**Warning:** If you don't like sad stories, then this is not the story for you.  
**Summary:** All this time Eiri thought he killed Kitazawa. What happends when Eiri finds out the truth?

**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Real Thing**

The next day, Eiri got another odd phone call from Kitazawa. When Eiri picked up the phone Kitazawa apologized and invited Eiri to come to his apartment for dinner. Eiri didn't know what to do; he didn't know if he should trust Kitazawa or not.

Eiri thought about it and decided to go. What was the worst that could happen? Maybe Kitazawa was serious? Or maybe this was another scam to make Eiri suffer more. Eiri didn't think about that last possibility, so he went anyway.

He arrived at Yuki's apartment at 8:03 pm. Kitazawa opened the door slowly, "Come in, Eiri. I've been waiting for you." Eiri walked and Kitazawa told him to sit down at the dinner table. "I'll be ready in a minute." Kitazawa shouted from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Kitazawa came back out and he was holding a beautifully cooked chicken. (Did you think I was going to say gun? Sheesh, I'm not **_that_** lame.) He set the chicken on the table and told Eiri to dig in.

After they ate, Kitazawa invited Eiri to go on a walk with him. Again, without thinking, Eiri accepted and they headed out to the park.

"Here we are Eiri…" Kitazawa sounded suspicious. He started to pull out an item from his coat pocket. Not realizing what Kitazawa was doing, Eiri walked casually over to a park bench.

"Don't move." Eiri turned and saw Kitazawa pointing a gun towards his head. If only Eiri thought about this possibility, maybe his life wouldn't end so soon. After all, he was only 22.

With only seconds to think, Eiri dashed to Kitazawa and pried the gun away from him. this time it was Eiri pointing the gun towards Kitazawa's head. "Eiri… you can't do this. I was your tutor, remember? You love me."

"Correction, I _loved_ you." Eiri narrowed his eyes threateningly. "I'm finally going to end this nightmare of you I always seem to be stuck in." Eiri's finger was on the gun trigger.

"B-but Eiri-" But Kitazawa never got to finish his last sentence. Eiri pulled the trigger. _BANG! _He did it, he shot Kitazawa. He rid Kitazawa of this world. It wasn't an illusion; he was shot-down for good.

_I really did it…  
_In the dead of night, Eiri silently sank to his knees. Tears fell to the cold ground. Yes, he did love Kitazawa, but he valued his own life more than a wicked soul's . If Eiri hadn't taken hold of the gun from Kitazawa, it would have been him collapsed on the ground, blood running down his head. Eiri was triumphant at his accomplishment, but not too much later, the guilt got the better of him, leaving him lost in his own depressed feelings.

Eiri dropped the gun that once looked so appeasing and slowly dragged himself up. He began to walk home, but turned and glanced at the limp body of Kitazawa; then continued on his way.

* * *

Ok, just so you people know... Shuichi doesn't exist in this fanfic. (I hope that stops the confusion...) 

shuxyuki


	4. His Final Chapter

**Author**: shuxyuki/Kei  
**Disclaimer:** What do you think? Of course I don't own it... But I pwn you! Heh.  
**Summary:** All this time, Eiri thought he killed Kitazawa. What happends whenEiri finds out the truth...

**

* * *

Chapter Four - His Final Chapter**

As the days passed by sadly, Eiri couldn't hide his depression anymore. He finally got to the point where he sat alone for hours at a time thinking about Kitazawa.

Eiri was tired of always reflecting his life off of Kitazawa. He now thought about what life would be like if he had never met Kitazawa. If he hadn't met with him, he wouldn't be feeling this pain at the moment.

Eiri slumped on his couch that didn't really look too comfortable anymore and thought hard.

_Agh…what am I going to do with myself? I mope around all day, thinking about that moron, Kitazawa…  
_Kitazawa was all Eiri could think about, no matter how much he cleared his mind, the picture of his limp body kept returning. It was as if Kitazawa had found a way to enter Eiri's mind and was controlling him.

The pain was unbearable; it was so horrible he had thought about ending his life many times. It seemed that snuffing was the only way to rid himself of Kitazawa forever.

Eiri dragged himself over to his hall closet and dug out the gun he used to kill Kitazawa. He grabbed his coat and stuffed the gun in his pocket. Eiri began to walk to the park where he last saw Kitazawa.

When he arrived it was dark and pouring, he was drenched. Eiri slowly walked over to where Kitazawa had died. "I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry Yuki…I should never had killed you…yes, you hated me, but I never let go of my true feelings, I love you; and I'm going to show you how much!"

Tears rolled down Eiri's cheeks, but he was determined to do what he thought was right. He took the gun from his pocket and aimed it at his head. "This is how much I love you…" Eiri pulled the trigger and in a matter of seconds he had collapsed on the ground and died.

* * *

THE END! Wow! This is my first ever completed fanfic! Yay! I'm so happy! Please review and tell me what you think! 

shuxyuki


End file.
